


Mystery poems

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Jim and Sherlock play code games, M/M, couldn't sleep, so i wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim send Sherlock a puzzle poem, what does it mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery poems

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I couldn't sleep plus i'm booored, so I wrote something silly :) Damn this is corny, ha. ^^

"Sherlock, Moriarty posted another weird poem on my blog"

 

_You are platonic, you deny pleasure_

_I'm mr. sex, I can make you feel_

_Your eyes don't lie, your body doesn't lie_

_I'm the king of deception, I can see your lies_

_You dance, You jump around_

_I'm the puppet master, I make you move_

_You find, you discover_

_I'm the murderer, I leave them for you_

_You are boring, you are on side of the angels_

_I'm the devil, I keep things interesting_

_Your pet is dull, still you keep him around_

_I'm the clown, I make things more fun_

_btw, I like horses and Lestrade_

_-_ JM-

 

Sherlock read the poem and vanished to his bedroom. After a while, he came back to the living room and started to put his coat on.

"Where are you going, and for the love of god why you have a riding crop and handcuffs with you"

"I'll be home late, don't wait up" Sherlock dashed away humming Jace Everetts Bad Things.

Jim and Sherlock had been doing this for some time now, sending secret messages to each other. They had a code. Third word from the left on every other line.

Sex= desire

King= rule

Puppet= play

Murderer= kill

Devil= bad

Clown= fun

It translates to:  **I desire you, I wanna rule and play with you, come or I'll kill, I'm gonna be bad, it's gonna be fun.**

Oh and of course, Horses= riding crop and Lestrade=Handcuffs.

 

 

 


End file.
